priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurdles
Hurdles is a retired grocery product pricing game with a Track & Field setup. Gameplay *The centerpiece of Hurdles was a large game board featuring a hurdler on a race track. The contestant was shown a grocery item and its price, which were displayed next to the hurdler; as such, this price was called the "hurdler's price", and denoted the price over which the contestant could jump. *The contestant was then shown three pairs of grocery items at the base of the board, one at a time. Each pair represented a hurdle and consisted of one item that was priced below the hurdler's price and one that was priced above it. The contestant was asked to pick the item of each pair which was below the hurdler's price, which would allow him to clear all three hurdles; flags were placed to mark the three selected items. *After all three pairs were played, Bob Barker would say "On your mark, get set..." and a starting pistol was fired into the air, which started the hurdler across the game board to the playing of the "William Tell Overture", a.k.a. The Lone Ranger theme (which was later used as the timer cue for Race Game on the 1985 syndicated Tom Kennedy version). At each pair of grocery items, the hurdle representing the chosen item would rise into the path of the hurdler. If the correct item were chosen, it would stop below his path and reveal the price; if the wrong item was chosen, it would block him, causing the hurdler to crash and the game to end in a loss. If the hurdler cleared all three hurdles, the contestant won the prize. *The simplified goal of Hurdles was to pick the less expensive of three pairs of grocery items. In this way, the game had the opposite goal to other retired games, Trader Bob, Give or Keep and Finish Line – however the latter two games did allow a contestant the possibility of winning even by getting one selection wrong, depending on the prices used. *When the game was lost, a crashing sound was heard, also used in Cliff Hangers prior to 1986. In addition, the screen would shake and the word "CRASH" or "OOPS" (similar to the interjection slides used in the 1966-1968 TV series Batman) was displayed. Contestants were occasionally allowed to fire the pistol themselves, but a few held it too close to their face startling them when it went off, not to mention that they had a tendency to blow out their ears when doing so. One fellow (William Little from Bradford, Tennessee, born circa 1958) pointed it towards the barrel and then pointed it towards Bob on a show aired on October 19, 1982 (#4632D). Trivia *In order for this game to be played, 3 grocery items have to be less than the target price and 3 grocery items that are more than the target price. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 49. Retirement *While played frequently throughout its time in ''The Price is Right'''s rotation, Hurdles was prone to mechanical failure. Often, the hurdle components were not in sync with the runner, and they sometimes failed to work at all. These constant breakdowns led to the game's retirement. *In 1998, 15 years after it's demise, a contestant told then host Bob Barker that he wanted to play Hurdles, Bob told him that Hurdles got taken off The Price Is Right 15 years ago. *A clip of a winning contestant in this game was shown on the February 2, 2018 (#8195K) episode, contestant Marae Harris-Hyde's sister Marene who was on that episode was on the November 15, 1977 (#2562D) episode, 40 years before episode #8195 was taped, where she played Hurdles and won. Nighttime Appearances *Hurdles was one of five pricing games introduced in the fifth and final nighttime season hosted by Dennis James on episode #160N – the other four being Cliff Hangers (on episode #157N), Dice Game (on episode #159N), Danger Price (on episode #157N), and 3 Strikes (on episode #158N). The Price is Right: Decades After its 28 year retirement, the game can be seen in a video game called The Price is Right: Decades for the Wii, Xbox 360, PS3 (via PSN), iOS and Android mobile devices from 2011 until 2012. Gallery Hurd.png Hurdle5.jpg hurdlesloss1.jpg|An early example of a Hurdle loss. hurdlesloss2.jpg|Another example of a Hurdles loss. hurdlesloss3.jpg|This OOPS injective balloon was used during a loss for a remainder of the game's rotation. Hurdles for 4 Indian Motorcycles (June 2, 1976, #1963D) hurdles4motorcycles1.jpg hurdles4motorcycles2.jpg hurdles4motorcycles3.jpg hurdles4motorcycles4.jpg hurdles4motorcycles5.jpg hurdles4motorcycles6.jpg hurdles4motorcycles7.jpg hurdles4motorcycles8.jpg hurdles4motorcycles9.jpg hurdles4motorcycles10.jpg hurdles4motorcycles11.jpg|Hey, how come that hurdle didn't come up like it was supposed to? hurdles4motorcycles12.jpg|Here's the price at the 3rd hurdle. But hey, she's a winner. hurdles4motorcycles13.jpg Hurdles for a Sand Toys Dune Buggy (July 2, 1976, #2005D) hurdlessandtoys1.jpg hurdlessandtoys2.jpg hurdlessandtoys3.jpg hurdlessandtoys4.jpg hurdlessandtoys5.jpg hurdlessandtoys6.jpg hurdlessandtoys7.jpg hurdlessandtoys8.jpg hurdlessandtoys9.jpg hurdlessandtoys10.jpg hurdlessandtoys11.jpg hurdlessandtoys12.jpg Hurdles for a Dynafoil WaterCycle (February 16, 1977, #2253D) hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle1.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle2.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle3.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle4.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle5.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle6.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle7.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle8.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle9.jpg|Bob starts the starting pistol. hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle10.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle11.jpg hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle12.jpg|And why did the hurdler crash? That hurdle was 89 cents, which was higher than the 87-cent hurdler. hurdlesdynafoilwatercycle13.jpg From March 15, 1977 (#2292D) hurdles (3-15-1977) 1.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 2.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 3.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 4.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 5.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 6.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 7.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 8.jpg|Bob starts the starting pistol. hurdles (3-15-1977) 9.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 10.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 11.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 12.jpg hurdles (3-15-1977) 13.jpg A Marine Sargent Plays Hurdles for a Dune Buggy (December 30, 1977, #2625D) hurdlesdunebuggy1977-1.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-2.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-3.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-4.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-5.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-6.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-7.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-8.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-9.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-10.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-11.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-12.jpg hurdlesdunebuggy1977-13.jpg Hurdles for a Coleman Valley Forge Camping Trailer and an Electric Feather Boat (March 6, 1980, #3584D) hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat1.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat2.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat3.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat4.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat5.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat6.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat7.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat8.jpg|Bob fires the starting pistol. hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat9.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat10.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat11.jpg hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat12.jpg|85 cents is higher than the 79-cent hurdler. You know what this means... hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat13.jpg|"OOPS!" is right. hurdlescolemantrailerelectricfeatherboat14.jpg A Hurdles Wipeout (October 19, 1982, #4632D) hurdleswipeout1982-1.jpg hurdleswipeout1982-2.jpg hurdleswipeout1982-3.jpg hurdleswipeout1982-4.jpg hurdleswipeout1982-5.jpg hurdleswipeout1982-6.jpg hurdleswipeout1982-7.jpg hurdleswipeout1982-8.jpg|William fires the starting pistol. hurdleswipeout1982-9.jpg|And he's out on the first one! $1.29 is higher than 89 cents! And you know what that means... hurdleswipeout1982-10.jpg|"OOPS!" is right. hurdleswipeout1982-11.jpg Finale Playing (March 31 ,1983, #4864D) hurdlesfinale1.jpg hurdlesfinale2.jpg hurdlesfinale3.jpg hurdlesfinale4.jpg hurdlesfinale5.jpg hurdlesfinale6.jpg|She picks the shoestring carrots. The other item was the listerine. hurdlesfinale7.jpg hurdlesfinale8.jpg|She fires the starting pistol. hurdlesfinale9.jpg hurdlesfinale10.jpg hurdlesfinale11.jpg hurdlesfinale12.jpg hurdlesfinale13.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:February Pricing Games Category:Sport Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:1980s Retired Pricing Games